Violines Al Alba
by Miss Vico
Summary: Dos historias de amor que se entrelazan, dos fuertes melodias que luchan por ser escuchadas, dos amores poderosos pero uno imposible... "Ecuchame y regresa amor... escuchame y vuelve amis brazos"
1. Chapter 1

_Violines__ al alba _

VIOLINES AL ALBA

_Capitulo I_

Ni un murmullo se dejaba escuchar entre los pasillos, el silencio era sepulcral. Toda la gente estaba atenta y miraba hacia al frente, esperando si su dinero y tiempo habría valido la pena esta noche.

Talentos se presenciaron, ni como dudarlo. Melodías de alto ego no se podían hacer esperar. Solo faltaba la presentación especial para cerrar con broche de oro. Y que más orgullo que presentar a la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos que tuvo Inglaterra, que por fin después de tantos años volvía hacer su aparición ante el público.

Sin embargo, detrás de ese enorme telón. Una bella joven rubia temblaba sin parar, oculta detrás de su mejor amiga.

_-Es imposible, no saldré_. – apretaba con gran fuerza su cabello ondulado. – _Hay demasiada gente_.- dijo después de asomarse detrás del telón_._

- _No hemos trabajado tan duro para que salgas con esto Candice_. – le grite para hacerla entrar en razón.

_-Señorita… primera llamada._ – informo un hombre de estatura baja.

_-Tengo miedo Miranda, no se que esperan._ – note como sus ojos se hacían cristalinos, estar aquí era un martirio, aunque en el fondo sabia que lo mas importante para ella era esta presentación.

_-¡Para! ¡Para! No quiero que llores. Tu maquillaje se arruinara. – _hice una pausa_. -Ellos solo quieren deleitarse y tú puedes hacer eso, sencillamente. Así que anda sal es tu turno… yo estaré contigo apoyándote._

_-Pero…_ - se aferro a la tela del telón.

_-Segunda llamada… - _hablo de nuevo el hombre.

_-Teruce esta en primera fila… imagina que solo le tocas a el_. _¡Divierte!-_ me acerque a ella para darle mi ultimo abrazo. _– Suerte. _

_-Toca conmigo Miranda_. – pidió sin soltar mi brazo.

Me pare en seco.

_-Es imposible, esta es tu noche… _

_-Puede ser la de ambas, por favor_ – suplico pero me negué de nuevo.

_-No quiero robarte al público pequeña._ – reí y sostuve su mano. _–Toca como siempre lo haces, con todo el gran amor que hay en tu corazón por ese violín._

_-Es que… no me dejes…_ - apretó fuerte mi muñeca.

_Tercera llamada_ – gritaron.

_-Te estaré admirando desde abajo junto a Teruce. – _la abrace de nuevo y baje para tomar mi lugar.

Los aplausos no faltaron cuando se escucho la presentación de Candy. Las enormes y elegante cortinas rojas que cubrían el escenario se abrieron ampliamente para dar paso a una pequeña dama.

La belleza de Candy era anhelada por muchas jóvenes de su edad. Alta, rizos rubios hasta la cintura, con un perfil delineado, tez blanca y sus ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas.

Portaba un vestido strapple color azul zafiro hasta las rodillas, con zapato plateado de tacón bajo. Habíamos recogido solo una parte de su cabello con unos pasadores, el resto caía voluminosamente por su espalda.

_-Parece un ángel._ – exclamo el joven a mi lado mientras yo miraba el programa, donde venia el nombre de cada participante y la melodía que estarían interpretando. Candy estaría interpretando la sinfonía numero nueve de Dvorak, fina y hermosa para el oído.

Después de unos segundos Terry tomo mi mano y vi que enmarcaba una ceja, se puso inquieto.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ – hable.

_-Algo anda mal, Candy se ve muy pálida y aun no comienza_.- al ver de nuevo al escenario vi a una chica inmóvil, fija como una estatua. Candy había entrado en un estado de pánico, estaba tensa.

_-Tranquilo…_ - me pare del asiento y corrí rápido hacia atrás del telón. – _Esta será tu noche, Candice White, no pasara lo mismo que hace tres años, ¡esta será tu noche!_ – Repetí, debía actuar antes de que esta fuera la peor en su vida. Jamás me perdonaría verla llorar de nuevo.

Subí rápido los dos escalones de la plataforma, arrebate de las manos de uno de los participantes su violín, este se estaba mofando de mi querida amiga, no me importo darle un fuerte golpe en la cara después de tomar también el arco de su estuche.

_-Imbecil, no te metas con nosotras.-_ grite.

Dos acordes del violín fueron suficientes para llamar su atención. No me importaba lo que dijera el público, ¡ella triunfaría esta noche, pasara lo que pasara!

Me acerque junto a ella y le susurre "_Te estaré esperando",_ nombre de la canción bien conocida por las dos, nuestra favorita, llena de sentimiento y pasión. Una melodía que relata el deseo de dos almas tristes y abatidas por sentirse queridas, pero sobre todo aprender lo más importante, amar.

Esa seria la pieza que ganaría todos los aplausos. Confiaba en ella y en mi misma, sabia que podíamos lograrlo.

_-A triunfar pequeña_ – le guiñe un ojo. Supe que su corazón se lleno de alegría y emoción al igual que el mió. Desde lo lejos Terry, la luz de esta niña la veía complacido. Un beso fugaz le lanzo desde su lugar.

En un mismo movimiento alzamos nuestros arcos y con un parpadeó ella comenzó a desplazarlo por las cuerdas de su violín, movimientos suaves y delicados. Sonreí, nadie podía tocar de esa manera, alzar notas tan agudas sin tropezar. Delicadas al oído.

Estaba segura que cada nota penetraba los sentidos del auditorio. Era perfecto cada movimiento que hacia con su mano derecha, magistral… era la forma adecuada de llamar esto. Me llene de felicidad y yo comencé a sentirme deseosa de seguirla.

Tanto como ella amaba esta canción y moría por tocarla, de cierta forma ambas nos sentíamos identificadas en ella.

Termino un cuadro de notas y juntas llegamos al clímax de la toda la pieza. Todo mi interior retumbaba fuertemente, ambas cerramos los ojos… no mirábamos, solo sentíamos cada sonido. Era nuestra forma de tocar.

Al finalizar… el solo de Candy estrujo tan fuerte mi corazón que mares de lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas… no podía parar, ella arrancaba con cada desplazamiento grandes notas… logrando la perfección de todo artista.

Para mí siempre era un desafío tocar con ella, lograr alcanzar ese ritmo tan imponente que la destacaba.

Por fin terminamos.

Ella sujeto fuertemente mi mano y dimos paso a dar una reverencia, nos sentíamos tan agradecidas y felices de que nos escucharan que estábamos paralizadas nos fue imposible erguirnos de nuevo

Todo individuo en el teatro después de varios segundos de terminar estaba callado, ¿no les habría gustado? No respiraba.

Aun no abríamos los ojos, el miedo se izo presente hasta que inesperadamente todo ángulo del teatro fue invadido de fuertes aplausos ensordecedores.

Rosas caían por todos lados, embriagando con su aroma cada rincón. Gente de pie gritando y aplaudiendo por lo que acaban de presenciar. Hermoso, gritaban.

Levantamos el rostro y lo que vimos fue sorprendente.

Frente a mí, frente a las dos, el público nos miraba con gran emoción. La dicha de estar parada ahí, era inigualable, algo sencillamente sorprendente.

De un lado mi pequeña amiga rubia no dejaba de apretar mi mano, ni yo la suya, quería darle todo mi apoyo en este grandioso debut que habíamos presentado, donde ella, especialmente, había sido la estrella de esta noche.

Un sueño anhelado por ambas, peleando por el día a día. Al final, hoy se cumplía.

Por ambos rostros, las lágrimas resbalaban descontroladamente, jamás había llorado de esa forma y jamás me había sentido así. Tan feliz.

Pero esa felicidad, duraría poco, sin imaginar que segundos antes de recibir esa alegría, parte de mí vida se estaba consumiendo. Lo que más amaba en este mundo, se estaba alejando de mí, mientras yo gozaba en mi interior de todo esto.

Estaba perdiendo el amor que creí que duraría toda la vida…

_Vico S-G_

**Hola chicas!! muchas gracias por leer mi primer capitulo... jaja este es mi primer fic que escribo sola, tengo otros pero en conjunto... espero les guste!! y grax yuliz por la ayuda!!! que tengo que aprender a moverle a FF jajajaja... stare actualizandoo cada martes!!!! besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Violines__ al alba _

**VIOLINES AL ALBA**

**_Capitulo II_**

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

_(Un año atrás)_

_-¡Vamos Candy!_ – grite a la pequeña rubia. -¡_No te puedes derrotar así como si nada!_

_- ¡Es que ya no puedo!_ – bajo su cabeza después de dejar caer el arco de su violín. _-¡Soy pésima!- _dijo reprimiendo un grito.

Escuchar a mi querida amiga diciendo esas palabras me estrujaba completamente. A sus dieciocho años era una de las mejores violinistas que pudiera existir. Admirada por todas las personas que nos rodeaban y con grandes oportunidades de triunfar en los mejores lugares. Pero… siempre detenida por un gran obstáculo.

Increíblemente bella y talentosa… ¿Qué podría sucederle?

Coloque mi violín dentro de su estuche y me acerque a ella. Tome el suyo, el cual tenia el nombre de su madre grabado detrás de el y lo baje al suelo.

_-Escucha pequeña_. –levante su rostro fijando su vista en la mía. _-¡Nadie puede alcanzar esas notas tan bien como tu!_

_-Miranda, es que…_ - dudó.

_-¿Por qué te agobias tanto?_ – tomó su violín y se levanto de la silla.

_-¡Escucha!-_ acomodo el instrumento en su hombro y comenzó a tocar. Eran las notas mas bellas que yo hubiera escuchado, nadie las tocaba como ella. Eran perfectas aunque lo negara. Si tan solo se complaciera a ella misma, todo seria perfecto.

Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la pieza, pero… de nuevo se detuvo.

_-¿Por qué te detienes Candy? Estaba disfrutándolo… _

_-Soy un asco… - _lanzo su violín en el sofá.

_-¡Ey! Ten cuidado, podrías quebrarlo.- _la reprendí.

Candy era tan dura consigo misma cuando no le gustaba lo que había tocado, que al finalizar se menospreciaba así misma y venia arrojando todo lo había a su paso.

_-Por hoy hasta aquí lo dejamos. _– tome mi estuche y me dirigí a la sala, pero Candy me interrumpió.

_-Miranda… - _gire y la vi firmemente.

_-Ya es tiempo de superarlo, Candy – _odiaba recordárselo. Pero ya era hora de pararse y caminar de nuevo. – _Jared pronto llegara, te veo en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? _

_-Si, esta bien. – _contesto con su dulce voz.

_-¿Sigues sin querer ir? Deberías de ir… Jared dice que te quiere presentar a alguien._

_-Que amable… pero no, debo de practicar._

_-De acuerdo… no interrumpo más. Adiós._

_-Adiós._- No desviaba su mirada del violín, frotaba con sus suaves dedos cada cuerda. Ella amaba intensamente ese violín, delicado como una copa de cristal.

Deje detrás de mi a una Candy confundida, con el corazón aun lleno de resentimiento y dolor.

Una chica a la cual le apasiona tocar y desenfrenarse al momento de tener un violín en sus manos. Que no le importaba cuales eran los limites, ella no los tenia cuando un arco era sostenido por su mano.

Desgraciadamente, al sentirse llegar lejos años atrás, su mundo… en fracción de segundos se vino completamente abajo. Y era algo que jamás en su vida podría perdonarse.

Noches en vela pasaba por el miedo que le causaba vivir de nuevo en sus sueños la terrible muerte de sus padres.

Nunca me sorprendía levantarme primero que ella y verla con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabia, que en su interior, un asfixiante dolor se apoderaba de ella.

Cada sentimiento podía percibirlo al escucharla tocar.

Pero ya no era la misma Candy que yo conocí cuando ella era pequeña y yo trabajaba en la escuela de música.

Llena de alegría, coraje, apasionada a lo suyo, con un espíritu tan irrefrenable que yo admiraba tanto. Verla con tanto animo y fuerza me hacia seguir adelante con mi sueño de ser una gran violinista.

Pero ahora ella era tan infeliz tocando el violín que pasó aproximadamente un año para que ella pudiera tomar al menos su arco.

Candy y yo teníamos mas de tres años viviendo juntas en mi departamento, ambas éramos huérfanas, a diferencia de que Candy tenia un tío que vivía en el extranjero y se hacia cargo de ella, pero yo no… yo siempre estuve sola desde que nací.

A mis cinco años fui adoptada por una linda y sonriente señora de cabellos castaños, con una enorme y brillante sonrisa, mi vida a su lado no era nada fácil. Aunque ella era buena y bondadosa… su madre era estricta y envidiosa.

Tan pequeña y tenia que trabajar para conseguirme mi pan y leche para desayunar, mi agua y torta para comer y finalmente mi vaso de leche y mitad de pan para cenar.

La madre de esta mujer era dueña y directora de una escuela de música, actualmente muy famosa. Gracias a Esmeralda adquirí el fino gusto por la música clásica, en especial aquella proveniente del violín.

Esmeralda tomaba horas y horas por las noches para enseñarme a tocar. Fue una gran maestra para mí… pero desgraciadamente término su vida a manos de una terrible enfermedad.

Siempre le agradecería el que se haya preocupado por mi al igual que una madre hace con su hija.

No me quejaba de su madre, pues así tenia oportunidad de ver a todas las chicas practicando mientras yo limpiaba las salas de música.

Cada clase trataba de analizarla bien y después practicar por las noches, de esa manera me fui haciendo mejor cada día.

Asi fue como conocí a Candy, ella tenía diez años y yo contaba ya con quince. Ambas simpatizamos muy bien la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Ella lloraba porque extrañaba a su madre, quería irse y practicar con ella… "no en una escuela".

_-No llores… las señoritas son muy amables y buenas…_ - le sonreí a la pequeña rubia.

_-Es que yo quiero ir con mi mama…_

_-Si vas con tu mama no podrás aprender nuevas piezas y técnicas…_

_-¿Nuevas?_ – dijo mostrando sus enormes ojos verdes.

_-Si… aprenderás infinidad de ellas… en cambio en tu casa solo unas cuantas…_

_-Yo quiero aprender más…_

_-Entonces quédate…_

_-Pero… _

_-Anda sal un rato mientras yo limpio la sala… -_ le ofrecí mi mano para que se pusiera de pie. Estaba sentada en el piso de madera junto a su asiento.

_-¿Tu no estudias?_

_-Amm… ¿te digo un secreto?_

_-Si…_

_-Si estudio, pero en las noches para que nadie me escuche._

_-¿Por qué?_ – poso sus manos graciosamente a sus costados.

_-Mm… ese es un misterio… ¡pero seria genial un día tocar junto contigo el violín!_

_-¿En un auditorio?_

_-¡En uno enorme!!_ – comencé a reírme ante lo que decía. Era ridículo el que yo pudiera hacer eso.

_-¡Eso seria sorprendente! ¿Te puedo ayudar a limpiar?_ –tomo de mi cubeta una esponja.

_-¡Claro!_

Cuando la directora se entero me dio una regañada que pensé jamás olvidar, pero ahora no me arrepiento porque gracias a ello conocí a mi mejor amiga quien me acompañaría toda la vida…

Llevaba un año saliendo con Jared, pero sus padres no sabían aun sobre lo nuestro… y era algo que a veces me robaba el sueño.

Nuestros mundos eran completamente diferentes, el rodeado de lujos y yo… una simple chica que ayudaba con la limpieza y clases en una escuela de música. Aunque se hubiera convertido en una de las más prestigiosas y llenas de talento en todo Londres… para la sociedad ser maestra… no era algo impresionante.

Por lo que mi temor era ese… el que los padres de Jared no me vieran como la "indicada" para su hijo.

Su familia tenía lazos fuertes con la nobleza, por lo que más me preocupaba de lo que pensaran de mí. Según Jared, su familia no era de aquellas… ya que su madre fue una chica sencilla, hija de un jardinero. Aun así mi miedo a no ser aceptada me embargaba completamente.

Los lujos no son lo mío, para mi la vida simple y sencilla era algo que adoraba.

Esta tarde Jared pasaría por mi… sus padres llegaban de America después de haber estado fuera por un año. Por lo que era necesario que ya los conociera si ambos queríamos avanzar en nuestra relación.

Me puse uno de mis "mejores" vestidos, la mayoría de ellos ya estaban muy viejitos, pero tenia uno hermoso que había sido regalo de Jared… y Candy me había obsequiado unos zapatos que hacían perfectamente juego con el.

Tome rápido un baño y me puse el vestido rosa, el cual acentuaba mas mi color de piel y mis ojos grisáceos. Finalmente recogí mi cabello castaño con unos cuantos pasadores, el cual era largo y lacio hasta la cintura…

Antes de irme fui a darle un vistazo a Candy a la habitación de arriba, que era donde ensayábamos. Aun seguía sentada frente a la ventana, a diferencia de que había tomado de nuevo su violín y lo tenía apoyado en su regazo.

No quise distraerla, así que mejor me fui y le deje afuera algo para merendar.

Los padres de Jared aun no llegaban a la residencia. Jared tenia veintisiete años, me llevaba por dos. Vivía en una enorme y elegante casa… o mejor dicho una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad.

Los jardines eran grandísimos y había cientos de árboles y pinos. Cada fin de semana Jared me invitaba a pasear sobre ellos a caballo.

_-Miranda…_ - llego Jared del interior de la mansión… yo esperaba sentada en una de las bancas de piedra del jardín.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Amor… mis padres no pudieron llegar hoy… una tormenta los detuvo._

_-¡Que lastima! Yo moría por conocerlos…_ - bromee.

_-Muy chistosa… pero ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte…_

_-No lo se… algo en mi interior no me asegura eso._

_-Ellos te amaran al igual que yo._

_-No tanto como yo te amo a ti…_

_-Eres maravillosa… jamás te cambiaria por que ellos lo dijeran…_

_-Jared… _- lo mire fijamente.

-_Dime._ – rose mis dedos sobre esas suaves y tenues paredes que cubrían sus brillantes y expresivos ojos verdes.

_-¿Sabes que te amo cierto?_

_-Si… lo se. _– me beso.

_-Si tus padres no me aceptan… yo me iré… pero siempre te amare…_

_-Yo me iría contigo._

_-Jamás te separaría de ellos…_

_-Llevan un año lejos de mi… no estarías haciéndolo._

_-Aunque el motivo de tus palabras sean para darme consuelo… en el fondo la preocupación de separarme de ti me esta comiendo viva._

_-Yo estaré contigo el resto de mi vida._

_-¿me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo_… - volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos, besándome profundamente.

_-Bueno… ahora que no vendrán… me gustaría ir a ver a Candy._

_-Mm… bueno no vendrán ellos… pero parte de la familia ya ha llegado._

_-Creo que con ellos no será un martirio._

_-Espero que no._

Jared me tomo de la mano y ambos caminamos hasta la entrada donde estaban llegando familiares de Jared. Pero al vernos se detuvo solo una mujer de vestido azul cielo.

_-Hola tía Eleanor._ –tomo la mano de la mujer rubia y la beso. Era alta y delgada, sumamente bella, lucia tan frágil y elegante como una bonita rosa.

_-Hola querido. Tanto tiempo de no verte…_ - lo abrazo cariñosamente.

_-Tía, no esperaba que vinieras…_

_-Tuve unos días libres y quise aprovechar para ver ami querido hermano…_

_-Cuanto lo siento, pero llegaran hasta mañana… me acaban de llamar tía._

_-Bueno… no importa, al menos ya te vi a ti… mírate nomás si que has crecido, y cada vez estas mas apuesto._

_-Gracias tía, tu igual… siempre eres la misma bella mujer._

_-¡Que caballero! Y dime… ¿quien es esta hermosa jovencita?_

_-¡Oh! ¡Disculpa! Ella es Miranda… mi adorable y encantadora novia._ - Mm… Jared siempre exageraba las palabras cuando me presentaba.

- _Buenas tardes, madame._ – Sonreí.-_Un gusto conocerla._

-_El placer es mío querida._

_-¿Y Terry? ¿No te acompaño?-_ preguntó Jared girando su rostro por todas partes.

_-¡Es verdad! ¡Terry! Venia en el coche de atrás de nosotros. Seguro pronto llega._

-_Tengo años de no verlo._

_-Muere por verte, Jared._

_-Yo igual. ¿Entramos?_ – le ofreció amablemente su otro brazo.

_-Por supuesto_. – lo tomo.

-_Amor… entro en unos segundos, tomare un poco de aire. –_sonreí a Eleanor.

_-¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Si si… en un par de segundos estaré de nuevo contigo._

_-Esta bien._

Jared me entendía, sabia que yo no soportaba estar rodeada de toda esta gente.

Decidí dar una vuelta alrededor de los jardines… el viento era tan fresco que me relajaba. Mientras caminaba me aleje varios metros de la casa, pero ruidos en los árboles llamaron mi atención.

_-Cada vez hay seres más bellos en los bosques_. - ¿ya estaba en el bosque? Parpadee varias veces aterrada por esa voz varonil que provenía de lo alto.

_-¿Quién anda ahí?_ – tome un palo del suelo.

-_Suelta eso, podrías herir a alguien._ – brinco un joven del árbol frente ami.

_-¿Quién eres?_ – lo apunte con el palo.

_-La pregunta es… ¿Quién eres tú y que haces por estos lugares?_

_-No te incumbe. _

-_Baja eso…-_arrebato de mis manos el puntiagudo palo. – _Me eres algo familiar bella dama…_

_-No lo creo jamás he visto a alguien así como tu…_

_-Talvez eres una pueblerina viendo que se encuentra para robárselo…._

_-¿Qué?? ¡Óyeme! Pedazo de idi_…- tapo mi boca de inmediato.

_-Eso no se dice frente a un caballero…_

-_Mm… Mm…_ - aun tapaba mi boca.

_-¡Me voy! Llamare a los guardabosques para que estén al pendiente._

_-¡Idiota!_ – grite al castaño que desaparecía de entre los árboles. _-¡No soy una ladrona!_ – grite aunque ya no me había escuchado. Me sentía furiosa, ¡esta gente me caía de la patada! ¡Se creían la gran cosa por vivir con grandes riquezas! ¡Grandes casas! ¡Mejores ropas! ¡Joyas! Me solté llorando, jamás me había sentido tan ofendida.

Pero eso me pasaba por andar atravesando territorios, seguro estaba en el del vecino.

Camine de nuevo hacia la casa de Jared, me lo encontré a medio camino buscándome, ya había oscurecido y estaba preocupado por mi.

_-Amor… ¿Dónde estabas? _

_-Jared!_ – corrí a abrazarlo, y me apoye sobre su pecho. _- ¡Estaba perdida!_

_-¿Por qué lloras? _– dijo angustiado.

_-No es nada, ya sabes que soy una chillona. Andaba perdida y me asuste un poco, pero tu vecino me dijo por donde ir._

_-¿Vecino?_

_-Si, un joven alto._

_-Amor… nadie vive por estos rumbos… solo nosotros… hay hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque, nada de casas._

_-Pues no se…_

_-Tranquila._ – Limpió mi rostro con sus dulces manos_.-Vamos están por servir la cena_.

_-Si…_

Mi vestido se había ensuciado un poco de lodo, me dio pena pero ni modo… caminaría despacio para que no se notara.

Al entrar ya no había nadie en el vestíbulo, todos se encontraban ya acomodados y listos para comer en el gran comedor de la familia. No había tenido tiempo de conocer a todos los invitados por lo que el miedo se apodero de mí.

_-Camina tu amor… arreglare mi vestido._

_-Te espero…_

_-Bien… dame un segundo. –_ tome un pasador y levante un poco el vuelo del vestido que se había ensuciado, así no se vería tanto la mancha. _-¡Listo!_

_-Nos esperan…_ –alargo su mano hacia mi… la tome y camine detrás de el.

_-¡Listo familia!_ –dijo en voz alta. _-¡La encontré!_

Tarde segundos en levantar mi rostro… pero al hacerlo mis ojos cruzaron con los mismos color zafiro de hace minutos.

_-Tu…_ -lo llame.

_-¡Encontraste a la pueblerina, primo! _– contesto este.

_-¿Qué?_ – preguntó molesto Jared.

_-Terry!_ – gritó la tía de Jared. –_Lo siento Miranda… mi hijo es un maleducado…_

_-Si señora ya me di cuenta…_

_-¿Ella es tu adorable novia?-_ preguntó el arrogante castaño.

_-Deja de hablar de ella en ese tono Terry… Miranda es mi novia…_

_-Disculpa primo, pero como viene vestida pensé que era una pueblerina que quería entrar a robarse algo…_

_-¿Ya habías visto a Terry, Miranda?-_ volteo a verme Jared sorprendido....

-_Discúlpame… será mejor que me vaya… _-solté la mano de Jared, sabia que no era buena idea presentarme ante una familia de clase alta y que aparentaba tener modales… no hacían mas que despreciar a la gente que no estaba a su nivel.

_-Miranda… _

_- ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?_ – no podía hablar, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban sobre mi rostro.

Jared no se movió, mejor salí yo sola de la casa.

_-Ya recuerdo a esa chica._ –dijo Terry, mientras las demás personas miraban incrédulas.

_-Fuiste muy grosero hijo._

_-Madre… ella no es digna de estar en una mesa con nosotros._

_-¡Terry!_

Corrí todo lo que pude hasta resbalarme con una gran piedra, Jared me había seguido y ahora me ayudaba a levantarme.

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-¡No! –_grité_. -¡No estoy bien! –_ arrojé mas lagrimas.

_-Tu no eres una pueblerina cariño… tu luces hermosa en ese vestido que especialmente escogí para ti… y nadie es digno de estar sentado con la mujer mas bella y encantadora de todo el mundo…_

_-¡Basta Jared! ¡Jamás encajare con tu familia! ¡Jamás!- _estaba furiosa, triste y dolida.

-_No pretendo que lo hagas… con quien tienes que encajar es conmigo no con ellos…_

_-Si tu primo no me quiso menos tus padres…_

_-Mi primo es hijo de un duque, siempre ha estado consentido…_

_-Nunca me había sentido tan ofendida…_

_-Discúlpame, no era mi intención que pasaras este mal rato…_

_-No se si vuelva a tu casa… _

_-¿Quieres ir a casa?_

_-Si… Candy me necesita más que estas personas._

_-Te juro que me haré cargo de mi primo…_

_-Que interesa… no volveré…_

_-Ven… te llevare a tomar algo, después vamos a casa._

Sostuve su mano y me acurruqué sobre su pecho, yo amaba tanto a Jared que mi intención era agradarle también a su familia para que el no se sintiera mal de haberme escogido… pero mis intenciones parecían que no serian aceptadas como yo esperaba.

Continuara…

_Vico S-V_

_Bueno! Aqui esta ya el segundoo capitulo!! habia dicho que el martes pero pues si ya esta listo mejor subirlo!! vdd!! jajaja espero les gustes y gracias por sus reviews... pronto actualizzaree_

_ciaoooo besitooos y gracias!!!!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Violines Al Alba_

**VIOLINES AL ALBA**

**_Capitulo III_**

_Nota: La ligas son de youtube... pueden copiar la liga que aparece despues de .com ... no se que pasa pero no aparece completa... jaja asi que espero puedan escuchar la musica. Espero lo disfruten!_

**_

* * *

  
_**

Pisar de nuevo la casa de Jared era algo que no quería, pero mi accidente con la piedra me forzó a regresar. Mi pie sangraba y Jared no la pensó ni dos veces para levantarme del suelo e ir al baño de su casa, sacar un botiquín y curarme.

— _No quiero salir del baño_. _— _hablé después de que terminara de vendarme el pie.

— _¿Y como quieres que nos vallamos?_ –levantó su rostro y me miró graciosamente.

—_Al menos hasta que tu primo se haya ido.__ —_ contesté con un hilo de voz de forma suplicante. —_¿Por favor?_—apreté mis ojos para no dejar escapar tontas lágrimas de nuevo, sabia que no tenía sentido tomar esa actitud por alguien que no conocía.

—_Las reuniones familiares siempre terminan hasta la madrugada. __—_suspiré, no tenia de otra. _—__Miranda no hay de que preocuparse saldremos y te aseguro que el seguirá en el comedor platicando._—asentí sin fuerzas al mirar a sus ojos compasivos.

—_Si no hay de otra, esta bien. __—_traté de sonreírle un poco, ya no deseaba causarle mas problemas con su familia.

—_Linda, no te preocupes. —_me rodeo con sus brazos y me estrecho fuertemente_. — __Bien, ya listo. Si que te diste buen golpe con esa piedra._ _—_besó tiernamente mi herida haciéndome cosquilleo.

— _¡Ya sabes! Son pies malos._ _—_reímos ante mi graciosa pero verdadera afirmación. _—__Tratare de fijarme donde camino o corro para la próxima vez._ _—_volví a reír.

—_Ven acá pies malos…_ _—_me levantó de nuevo entre su bazos y dio un par de vueltas.

—_Detente. —_seguro que nuestras risas se escuchaban a varios metros de distancia_. —Me voy a marear y ya sabes que eso no es bueno. —_dejó de reír al detenerse y apoyarme sobre la pared. Me miró de nuevo pero ahora con una expresión seria que marcaba sus facciones, solo sonreí.

—_Prométeme que jamás quitaras de tu rostro esa bella sonrisa que tienes.__ —_sus ojos brillaron al contacto de mi mano en su mejilla._—No me gusta verte llorar. —_sentí un vacío dentro de mi.

—_Mm… es algo difícil de prometer_. _—_besé su mejilla después de darle un fugaz beso en sus tenues y rosados labios. _—_ _¡Anda, bájame! Seguro si puedo caminar. __—_sino cortaba el momento volvería a llorar.

— _¡Eres tan difícil!- _sonrío de nuevo y encerró mi rostro entre sus grandes y calidas manos.

—_Algo… pero ven ya vámonos quiero ir con Candy. __—_Lo jalé del brazo y abrí la puerta del baño, parecía que aun seguían en el comedor. Salimos caminando lentamente para no hacer ruido y que no se percataran de que habíamos vuelto. Aunque con nuestras risas fue más que obvio. Aun así, lo que menos quería era ver la cara de odioso del primo de Jared.

Pero a pocos centímetros de salir, se escuchó una dulce voz que gritaba a Jared desde el interior que dejábamos, sin dudarlo dio inmediatamente la vuelta.

—_Jared…_ _—_era su tía Eleanor quien le gritaba cariñosamente.

—_Tía… ¿Qué pasa?__ —_soltó el agarre entre nuestras manos y tomo la de su tía.

—_Pensé que ya se habían ido…__—_sentí remordimiento con ella, veía al suelo dudando en decir algo. Pensaría que soy una grosera por irme.

—_Si ya me voy, solo que Miranda se hirió el pie y nos retrasamos un poco_. _—_abrió sus bellos zafiros ampliamente, cambiando el sonriente rostro que llevaba a uno de preocupación.

— _¡Oh, Miranda! ¡Cuánto lo siento!-_ me abrazó muy emotiva._ —_ _¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo paso?_

—_Si estoy bien. __— _ese fino rostro descompuesto me mataría si continuaba así_. —__ Gracias señora no hay de que preocuparse… solo fue una torpe piedra que se atravesó en mi camino. __— _si como no, si yo era la torpe que no fijaba y corría asustaba por cualquier cosa.

—_Eleanor, Miranda_. – poso su suave mano sobre mi mejilla.

—_Eleanor.__ —_repetí. _—_ _Lo siento._

—_Bien, así suena mejor._ _—_Giró su rostro posando sus claros ojos en Jared_.__ —__ Hijo_ _sabes..._ _—_acarició su fino mentón_.__ —__No me quedare mucho tiempo en Inglaterra, es posible que parta temprano a America, han cancelado mis gira en Europa.__ —_suspiró._ —__Llevo años deseando escucharte tocar el pian de nuevo._

—_Oh… hermosa.__ — _tomó de nuevo mi mano._ —M__e encantaría tocarte algo pero debo llevar a Miranda a su casa.__ —_me sentí apenada al ser la excusa, aunque conociendo a Jared en el fondo quería hacerlo y yo también quería que lo hiciera.

—_Bueno hijo no te apures ya será para la próxima…__—_Eleanor era tan dulce que merecía todo lo que pidiera.

—_Talvez…_

— _¡No! –_interrumpí a Jared._—__Amor… no me perdonaría el que tu tía no te escuchara tocar._

—_Pero… Miranda…-_me miró sin comprender, no esperaba que lo hiciera sino que aceptara.

—_No te preocupes, unos segundos mas no me harán daño. __—_trataría de soportarlo.

—_Solo una pieza y nos vamos_.- besó mi frente y corrió al interior hacia piano de la sala emocionado. Jared amaba tanto la música al igual que yo… era un gran pianista, aunque solo tocaba para el y la gente que lo rodeaba. En ciertos aspectos me recordaba a Candy a la hora de tocar.

—_-Ven querida, vayamos a escucharlo_. –dijo sonriente Eleanor al tomar mi mano y caminar hacia la sala. La cual era muy grande y acogedora, con finos detalles y muros claros. Si que tenia buen gusto la madre de Jared.

El piano estaba al fondo de la sala, rodeado de varios y enormes cojines, nos sentamos en uno de ellos.

Mire hacia mi alrededor esperando a que apareciera el primo de Jared… pero no se veía por ningún lugar. Me sentí algo aliviada.

—_Oye Miranda_… _—_volteó Jared con esa sonrisa brillante que vislumbraba cada vez que lo veía tocar. _—__Tengo un violín en la otra sala, lo traeré para que me acompañes._

— _¿Qué?_ – me puse nerviosa y sentí que la temperatura en mi rostro aumentaba. _— __¡No! ¡No! Tu tía solo quiere que toques tú…_

— _¿Tocas el violín, linda?-_ preguntó emocionada Eleanor.

—_Si, desde que era pequeña._ – conteste tímidamente.

— _¡Que belleza! _

—_Gracias, Eleanor.__ —_sonreí.

—_Pues si ambos tocan me encantaría escucharlos a los dos.__ —_dijo con gran emoción en su rostro. De nuevo pensaba que como negarle algo a esa mujer con aquel hermoso rostro de ángel.

—_Jared…_ _—_ le lancé una mirada suplicante, talvez el se apiadara de mi.

—_Solo será una canción_. –No cambiaria de opinión. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció por la puerta que conducía a otra habitación.

—_Sabes Miranda, el violín es uno de mis instrumentos favoritos. Creo que no hay mejor instrumento con el que el ser humano pueda expresarse y sacar sus sentimientos. __—_dijo mirando hacia la nada con ojos muy profundos y tiernos.

—_Es verdad.__ —_murmuré, no lo dudaba. Esmerada siempre repetía esas hermosas palabras cuando veíamos juntas las estrellas.

—_La última vez que escuche tocar a alguien el violín, mis ojos no paraban de llorar. Están extraño la manera en que la música penetra en ti…_

—_Muchísimo.__ —_era como con la música de Candy, que no sabia como pero siempre terminaba llorando.

—_Mi hijo es algo caprichoso y grosero, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón. Siempre lo confirmo con sus bellas melodías._

— _¿El toca el violín?- _estaba asombrada, con ese genio y tocando algo tan suave y delicado.

—_Es un gran violinista._ – dijo sonriente. _—Y ama el piano también. _

—_Y el… -_ no pude terminar mi pregunta, Jared llego con el violín entre sus manos.

—_Lamento la tardanza bellas damas, no lo encontraba_._ —_Me levanté dejando sola a Eleanor con mis piernas algo entumidas después de que pusiera el violín sobre mis manos. Me sentí temblar con el contacto del instrumento.

—_Veamos_. _—_ coloqué el estuche al lado de la mesita del piano. El violín era muy bonito, con unas cuerdas doradas y brillantes… mi pregunta era, ¿quien lo tocaba en esta casa? Talvez la madre de Jared, ella también lo hacia.

Cada vez que ensayaba con Jared siempre traía mi violín y ambos disfrutábamos tanto, el buen ambiente que producía cada melodía… de vez en cuando Candy nos acompañaba un par de horas y hacíamos un gran espectáculo.

— _¿Qué pieza?__ —_ alcé el violín posándolo sobre mi hombro y acomodándolo de bajo de mi barbilla.

— _¿Stella Quintet?_

—_Crescendo._

—_Perfecto._

_**=====Stella Quintet====**_

**_.com/watch?v=cn_7DeRrlrE_**

Cuando escuchaba la suave melodía salir del violín, mi corazón latía fuertemente, emocionado y feliz de deleitarse de lo mas puro y hermoso que hay en el mundo… "la música".

Eleanor no se equivocaba, el interior de una persona era más claro cuando este se expresa con bellas melodías.

Si no hubiera sido por el violín, jamás hubiera conocido a la verdadera Candy, la del interior y no la del exterior que puede engañarte con tiernas palabras diciendo que todo "esta bien" cuando verdaderamente su música no me dice eso. Ni hablar… tocando se descubría completamente.

Adoraba esta pieza, pero mas la interpretación de ella. "Un amor perdido" que sin darse cuenta se esfumo, ese amor ya no iba a su lado al regresar a casa. El viento se lo llevo.

Esperándolo mientras repentinamente las cuatro estaciones pasaban al igual que un suspiro. Rápidamente.

Cambiando la bella realidad en una triste e inalcanzable fantasía. Dolorosa y amarga en el corazón.

Suspire al terminar. Abrí mis ojos y en la sala había unas cinco personas mas escuchando aparte de Eleanor.

— _¡Bravo!_ – grito el agradable mayordomo. Sonreí al escuchar los aplausos. Jared tomo mi mano y me acerco hacia el antes de darme un beso. Sentí mas ardiente el rostro, seguro ya estaba roja como un tomate.

— _¡Miranda! ¡Eso fue bellísimo_! –Eleanor nos abrazó a ambos. –_Precioso Jared._

— _Gracias tía._

—_Más amor en tu corazón ya no cabe querida_. – susurró en mi oído. Tenía razón, mi amor ya derramaba en todo mi interior. Se lo agradecí profundamente.

— _¡Bien tía, familia! Muchas gracias por estar aquí. Ahora debo llevar a Miranda a descansar._

—_Gracias hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. _

—_Te quiero tía.__ —_nos dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a ambos, después nos despedimos de todos y salimos de la casa hacia una noche fresca que mostraba un bello y brillante cielo despejado.

* * *

Si el mundo se dejara llenar de música, las cosas serian diferentes. Si al levantarse todo el mundo sonriera ante la bella imagen y bienvenida que nos da la vida con un simple y encantador amanecer todo seria diferente.

Si mezcláramos la música con el amanecer seria la cosa más asombrosa y sorprendente para empezar un grandioso día.

Mi madre siempre decía "nunca en tu vida dejes de reflexionar en lo que te rodea" solo basta con ver el amanecer y te sentirás agradecida de vivir.

Cada amanecer, agradécelo a Dios con una bella pieza musical. Da lo más bello y preciado que tienes, el don de tocar.

Desde que mama murió, el puerto se hizo mi mejor sitio para tocar. El viento que acostumbra cantar ligeramente en mis oídos logra un magnifico dueto con mi música. El cielo que se tiñe de fuertes y claros tonos brillantes me ha dado a conocer que el sol me ha escuchado y sale para recibirme.

_**======Tranquillezza For String======**_

**_.com/watch?v=jmOxaGWy2hY  
_**

— _¡Candy!_ _—_ escuché una dulce voz gritar mi nombre. _— __¡Candy!_ _—_ era Miranda quien corría llamándome.

— _¡Candy! Sabía que te encontraría aquí… __—_habló entrecortadamente, esperó unos segundos para recuperar aire.

— _¡Buenos días Miranda! __—_ la salude sonriente a mi amiga.

—_Vaya, de nuevo me perdí el alba_… _—_dijo molesta cuando toparon sus claros ojos con el cielo, derritiéndose en llamas al mirar el sol. _—_ _Me he quedado dormida y de nuevo me perdí del amanecer._

—_Es mi culpa no te desperté_…

—_No te apures, ya sabes que mi carácter cuando me despiertan no es nada agradable… __—_ reí. Y era verdad cuando Jared llegaba temprano y la despertaba siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose. Era mejor que se levantara ella sola. _—__Pero… mañana si quiero que lo hagas, despiértame… y si no lo hago échame un balde de agua fría._

—_Si que estas loca. –_reí fuertemente.

— _¿Que?? Yo quiero saber que se siente levantarse temprano y tocar cuando el sol sale… me gusta el semblante que ocasiona en ti._

—_Es algo muy emotivo._—la mire de nuevo; su cabello se movía rebeldemente por culpa del aire. Suspiré.

— _¡Si! ¡Por eso quiero hacerlo! Y mas contigo amiga… -_giro y me sonrió feliz; siempre hemos tratado se llegar un día temprano y tocar ambas, pero nunca lo logramos por alguna razón.

—_De acuerdo pero no respondo por el resfriado. – _de nuevo reímos. No me la imaginaba tocando y a estornude y estornude.

—_Ok. –_asintió feliz.

— _¿Qué tal estuvo la cena?__ —_pregunte; No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, ella llego algo tarde y yo ya estaba dormida.

—_Ay… __—_su rostro se tenso_.__ —__Ni me preguntes… se que tu vienes de ese ambiente fino y elegante, pero es insoportable tratar con gente de ese nivel…_

— _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te trataron mal los papas de Jared? __—_nunca he conocido a nadie de la familia de Jared, solo a el. Por fotografías sabia que su madre es muy bonita y su padre un apuesto caballero, el y Jared son idénticos.

—_Uf… no. Ellos no llegaron a noche por un retraso del barco o el clima, algo así._

— _¿Entonces?__ —_ya estaba confundida al ver su rostro de enfado.

— _Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada y despreciada por alguien. – _me acerque a ella y la abrace_. __—__No sabes lo triste que me sentí ayer sin ti amiga_

Miranda comenzó a platicarme todo lo que había pasado ayer en la tarde cuando fue y dio un paseo a los jardines hasta la noche que termino tocando con Jared. Pobre mi amiga, ese sujeto era de seguro un consentido, grosero y maleducado niño de la alta sociedad.

La mayoría era igual. Por eso me alegre tanto cuando mi tío me dejo vivir con Miranda, fue un gran regalo que me dio. Mi libertad.

—_Lo bueno es que no apareció antes de irnos.__ —_relajó el semblante duro que tenia.

—_Seguro no tenia cara de verte, sentía mucha vergüenza._

—_No lo creo, su mirada era tan fría e indiferente que…_ - dudo. _–Mm… no lo se._

—_Es mejor dejar que el viento se llevara todas esas palabras… no son mas que pura basura._

—_Si, pero sabes que de cierta forma logran afectarme… __—_levantó su rostro y miro hacia lo lejos. Las aguas del mar estaban tranquilas, era relajante escuchar la melodía del mar. _—_ _Era un chico extraño._ _—_como si nada comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Tus cambios de humor me asustan…_

—_Me gusta para ti…_ - ahora yo me reía; que tontería escuchaba.

—_Estas loca…_

—_Talvez no sea tan frío como aparenta ser…_

—_Eres extraña._

—_Es muy atractivo… solo ve el mar…- _lo dijo con tono divertido.

—_Lo veo… __—_me concentre.

—_Lo estas viendo a los ojos. El mar y sus ojos son lo mismo_. _Ambos se están mirando.__ —_volvió a reír.

— _¡Que difícil eres!_ _—_le avente una piedrecilla y de nuevo rió alegremente.

— _¡Lo se! ¡Lo mismo dice Jared! __—_resople. _—__Bueno ya hablando enserio, ese chico tiene algo… no se algo atrayente. Seria bueno que lo conocieras._

—_De nuevo te estas poniendo difícil. _

—_No es eso, es que… hubieras escuchado las palabras de su madre .Me llamaron mucho la atención…_

— _¿Qué dijo?_

—_Ella dijo que la última vez que escucho tocar un violín derramo bastantes lágrimas, cuando escucha tocar a su hijo sabe que en el fondo tiene un buen corazón a pesar de mostrarse de otra manera._

—_Tu música es una imagen clara de lo que hay en tu interior._

—_Lo mismo dijo. Sabe mucho de esto…_

— _¡Que agradable!_

—_Bastante.__ —_se puso seria. Trate de cambiar de tema. No era bueno que pensara tanto en ese sujeto y recordara el mal momento.

—_Anoche ensayé bastante nuestra canción. ¿Quieres que practiquemos? __—_comencé a colocar mi violín pero Miranda se negó.

—_No, yo no tocare, quiero escucharte a ti. – _se sentó en la fresca madera del puerto y hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—_Ya he tocado yo sola al alba… te toca acompañarme… -_alcé la voz, fingiendo algo de reclamo.

— _¡Te escucho claramente Candy! ¡No grites! Asustas a las pobres aves_. _—_ no se levanto la desconsiderada de mi amiga, solo levanto un poco su cabeza y se apoyo en el estuche de su violín. Nunca le faltaban pretextos para escucharme tocar.

—_Bien, bien… tocare, pero la próxima tu también lo harás.__ — _asintió de nuevo; solo traía a ese pobre violín a pasear.

— _¡Sorpréndeme!_ _—_ río de nuevo. Siempre reía alegremente, era uno de los rasgos que me agradaban de Miranda, siempre sonreía a pesar de que a veces estuviera triste y desanimada.

Comencé a tocar la misma melodía de hace minutos. La había ensayado toda la tarde hasta lograr mi gusto por ella.

— _¡Ahh!!_ – se levantó brincando de alegría. _—_ ¡_Lo has logrado!! Esta preciosa!_ – me abrazo fuertemente. Me estaba dejando sin aire. Reía y saltaba por todos lados.

—_Gracias, Miranda. No lo hubiera hecho sin ti. – _tomaba de nuevo aire y sonreía feliz de que le gustara.

—_Todo lo hiciste sin mí. ¡Eres sorprendente Candy! Que manera de tocar, me has hecho llorar… ¡ve mis lagrimas! – _abrió los ojos como platos.

— _¡No seas tan exagerada! _– me sonroje.

—_Pues no esta lloviendo así que yo supongo que son lagrimas._

—_Eres tan linda Miranda._

— _¡Ya! Me harás llorar más… -_solté una risa, ella nunca cambiaria._ —Solo espera a que Jared se entere de esto y se pondrá súper contento. —_volví a suspirar.

—_No creerá que termine algo. _

—_Si lo hará, el sabe al igual que yo que tienes mucho potencial._

—_Lo dices porque eres mi amiga. —_hable con un tono de tristeza en mis palabras. No me sentía capaz de llegar a algo más.

—_Sabes que si. —_afirmó. Solo suspire al verla.

—_Que mejor publico que la naturaleza misma ¿verdad? –_miré hacia el horizonte, hacia el mar, hacia el cielo… hasta donde ambos se perdían en uno solo.

—_No hay otro mejor que ese…_ _—_ volvía a afirmar.

* * *

—_Bueno Candy, ¿vamos a preparar el almuerzo?_ – pregunté a mi pecosa amiga.

—_Quiero practicar más esta pieza, me quedare unos minutos más…_

—_Esta bien pequeña, no te tardes tanto, ¡porque después no caliento de nuevo la comida!__ —_volví a reír ampliamente.

—_Solo unos minutos…_ _—_ la abrace y tome mi violín del suelo; me despedí de ella y comencé a regresarme al departamento.

El puerto lucia aun muy tranquilo, la gente aun no entraba a trabajar. Parecía que los domingos el puerto era un desierto, en lugar de lo contrario.

Nuestro departamento estaba a menos de cinco minutos de distancia de aquí. Podía escuchar las olas del mar hasta mi ventana.

Mientras caminaba comencé a pensar en lo que había dicho a Candy. Si el… talvez no fuera lo que aparentaba ser… alguien que gozara lastimando a la gente… su mirada seguro seria más despiadada y no estaría tan vacía y fría.

Siendo su madre una mujer tan dulce y encantadora… ¿Por qué el actuaba de esa manera? Jared también era una gran persona y según el llevan una buena relación… tendría que preguntarle que era lo que realmente había pasado la noche anterior con el.

El viento comenzó a hacerse mas fresco, baje mi violín al suelo y abotone el ligero suéter que llevaba. Distrayéndome con el, no me di cuenta cuando un chico salio de repente corriendo y tomo mi violín.

— _¡Oye! __—_giré gritando furiosa.

— _¡Que bonito violín! __—_esa voz, ese tono despectivo de hablar yo lo conocía.

—_Tu…__—__-_reprimí un fuerte grito. Sentí como mis ojos se entrecerraban del enojo que tenia. Se podía meter conmigo pero con mi violín no… ni tocarlo._— __¡Entrégame mi violín!_

—_Así que tú eras la que hacia ruido hace unos segundos… _-¡pero que grosero! De nuevo me quería ofender, pero esta vez no lo lograría.

— ¡_Devuélvemelo! O si no…_

—_Tu nivel es algo alto__— _no hizo caso a mi petición_. —P__ero aun te falta practicar más para alcanzar la perfección de todo músico._

—_La perfección es algo que no me importa, disfrutar y sentirse bien con uno mismo y su música, es lo que realmente importa__. _— enfaticé mis ultimas palabras, ojala escuchara un poco.

—_En el mundo del espectáculo no es así.__ —_como si ami me importara eso, no era algo que no deseara, pero no era mi punto a seguir.

— _¡Entrégame mi violín!__ —_volví a repetir, esta vez con mas firmeza y con ya un semblante duro.

—_Toma, no le hare nada. – _su mano rozo con la mía, estaba fría._ —__ Es un bonito violín, deberías de cuidarlo más y no dejarlo en el suelo._

—_Lo tomare en cuenta…__—_sentí mis dientes rechinar.

— _¿Por aquí haz de vivir… ¿cierto? – _argh… de nuevo su tono arrogante.

— _¿Tu qué haces aquí? –_ era una mejor pregunta; mi vida no le incumbía.

—_Mi madre partió a America hace unos minutos, vine a despedirme de ella._

—_Oh… ya veo. Es muy agradable tu madre.__ —_traté de sonar algo amable, creo que lo logre al ver su semblante enternecerse, el quería mucho a su madre… según veía.

—_Una bella mujer.__ —_cerró los ojos y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en aquel rostro rígido que aparentaba mostrar.

—_Bueno, con permiso.__ —_seguí caminando… dejándolo atrás. No tenia la intención de seguir conversando con el. _—__Saludos a Jared._

— _¡Quiero escucharte tocar! De nuevo…– _me pare en seco; al girar a verlo unos firmes, claros y profundos ojos me veían fijamente.

— _¿Qué??? __—_mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente; cuando volvió a afirmar.

—_Si, como lo escuchas…_

Esto si que no lo vi venir_._

_Continuara…._

_Princess Vico S~V_

_

* * *

_

**_Gracias por leer!!! espero les haya gustado este capitulo.. si tienen algun problema en abrir las ligas de youtube diganme... les recomiendo que las escuchen... asi podran hayarle mas sentido al fc jajaja.. muchos saludos!! y gracias por estar al pendiente... pronto actualizare... besos!_**

**_atte_**

_**vico!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Violines Al Alba_

_Nota: La ligas son de youtube... pueden copiar la liga que aparece despues de .com ... no se que pasa pero no aparece completa... jaja asi que espero puedan escuchar la musica. Espero lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

  
_

**VIOLINES AL ALBA**

**Capitulo IV**

_Escenas de la tarde anterior aparecían en mi mente. Entre ellas, el recuerdo de una hermosa y fina figura femenina que adornaba con su belleza cada rincón del bosque. Con aquellos ojos que iluminaban y daban color a todo lo que mirara. Aquel perfume que desbordaba con cada movimiento superaba al de cualquier otro, incluso el de la flor más bella. _

Días atrás… Eleanor, mi madre. Regresaría de America por unos días libres que llevaría en Europa, su ocupada agenda solo le daba un día para visitar a su hijo en Inglaterra. Le había preparado la cena en el castillo del Duque una tarde, sin embargo ella nunca llego. No me sorprendió que hiciera a un lado la invitación, siempre lo hacia.

—Joven Grandchester, tiene una llamada de su madre. — oí decir a una voz pausada detrás mío. Giré mi vista del vitral para coger el teléfono que estaba sobre mi escritorio. Ya me imaginaba el motivo de su llamada, sería para disculparse.

—Gracias Adam. —esperé a que saliera para contestar. —Hola madre. —contesté con un tono de tristeza aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, demostrar debilidad no era lo mío.

— ¡Terry! Hijo… — hablaba con voz sonriente pero al igual con un tono apagado. Podía jurar que estaba parada en su lugar favorito de su casa de aquí de Inglaterra, la terraza cubierta de rosas blancas. Sonreí ante este hecho, también era mi lugar favorito. — Me he quedado muy avergonzada por lo de esta noche. —la escuché suspirar. De verdad que no me dolía que me cancelara, de cierto modo yo ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. —le dí un sorbo al ligero vaso con whisky que sujetaba en mi mano, ya estaba caliente. —Ya será en tu próximo viaje. —terminé suspirando yo también.

—No hijo, no viaje desde America para no verte. —habló con su voz hecha un hilo, no me gustaba escucharla de esa forma. Ligeramente oí su acompasado respirar, estaba llorando. Quise arrojar el teléfono y correr hasta su casa para consolarla, el silencio nos invadió. Abrí mi boca a punto de decir algo cuando de nuevo comenzaba a hablar. — Nos han invitado de la casa de tu primo Jared, mi hermano llegara mañana con Lilian y les encantaría ver a la familia reunida. —Vaya, la familia reunida después de tanto tiempo. A decir verdad prefería las reuniones familiares de mi lado materno que el del paterno. De lado del Duque no eran más que reuniones para presentar a las mejores damas de la sociedad y a futuras pretendientes que podría desear. Eran aburridas.

—De acuerdo madre, con que no canceles esta bien. —terminé aceptando su invitación, con solo el hecho de verla no importaba el motivo y donde fuera. Además de que llevaba ya bastantes meses de no ver a mi primo. A mi entrada al colegio me fue imposible salir a visitarlo, coincidimos en mejor mandarnos correo cada tiempo.

—Prometo llegar mañana desde temprano al castillo del Duque. –afirmó felizmente.

— ¿Puedo pasar por ti?- pregunté con suplica y esperando a que aceptara; no me gustaba el hecho de verla llegar y de ver la forma en que era tratada por la esposa de mi padre y dos de sus hijos. Esa señora no era más que la propia vergüenza para la sociedad cuando veía a Eleanor. Y sus hijos malcriados de la manera correcta por su madre, eran otro dolor de cabeza cuando había visitas.

—No, no me gusta hacerte esperar. —replicó. — El chofer me llevara.- volvió a afirmar feliz; sabia que el corazón de Eleanor era tan fuerte y que ya estaba acostumbrado a un sin fin de ataques.

—Bien, si tu lo deseas no me queda mas que aceptarlo. —me recosté en el sofá.

—Descansa hijo, cuídate. Te amo. –colgó el teléfono segundos después.

—Y yo a ti. —respondí con voz suave, aunque lo mas seguro es que ya no me había escuchado. En el fondo, aunque no se lo demostrara… mi madre siempre seria la mujer que yo amaría en toda mi vida. La fría mascara que me empeñé en levantar para todo mundo, con ella no seria mas que una penumbra. Yo era un libro abierto con ella.

Me puse de pie minutos después de haberme sentado en el oscuro sofá. Estaba agotado, pero aun mi mente no quería descansar aunque ya fuera casi media noche.

Volví a tomar otro vaso con whisky junto con un poco de hielo. No sabia porque pero me sentía tan sediento. De un solo trago termine el líquido cristalino el cual ardió como acido en mi garganta. Me serví otro y lo bebí. Al recargarme sobre la vitrina sentí que mi brazo rozaba y estorbaba con algo muy duro.

Al girar y mirar, me di cuenta que era el estuche de la mas preciada posesión que había guardado por largos años, "mi violín". Después de la partida de Eleanor a America, jamás volví a tocarlo y a deleitarme con la suave y delicada melodía que impregnaba cada uno de mis sentidos.

Suspiré al contacto de mis dedos con el instrumento al momento de sacarlo de su estuche. Seguía igual a pesar de los años, intacto… brillante de pies a cabeza.

Lo posé en mi hombro y agarre el arco entre mis dedos, instantáneamente un balde de recuerdos caía sobre mí. El toque de este instrumento solo traía desgracias a mi mente.

Cuando Eleanor partió, una nota dejó. La recuerdo perfectamente como si estuviera escrita en mi piel.

_Querido Terry:_

_Mi cuerpo estará camino hacia America cuando leas esta nota. Pero mi mente y corazón se habrán quedado sobre tus blancas manos. Eternamente viviré al lado tuyo y estaré cuando mas me necesites. Te amo mucho hijo, hasta el último momento. Nunca dudes en llamarme ni en escribirme._

_Y nunca dejes de tocar prométemelo. Porque con pocas palabras me fue poco conocerte. Pero escucharte desenfrenar con un instrumento musical… fue como un torbellino de emociones dentro de mí que me permitieron entender y conocer a mi dulce hijo._

_Lo más preciado para mí siempre serás tú._

_Con amor…_

_Tu mamá,__** Eleanor Baker.**_

Cuando leí su mensaje, esta resbaló por mis manos… la tristeza y dolor que me provocó es algo que no olvidare. Corrí hacia al puerto tratando de alcanzarla… pero me fue imposible verla. Solamente su voz me la trajo el viento, junto con más emociones y desencantos. Ojala me hubiera llevado con ella.

Pero hasta ahora, desde mis quince años… su promesa me fue difícil de lograr. Recuerdo la frustración que sentí y como la deje ir con mi ultima pieza musical.

_Symphony No.9 in E major, Op.95 "From the New World" - - DVORAK_

_**(**__**.com/watch?v=G2yyZvl3XFc)**_

Desde ese instante, la música convirtió en nada a Terry Grandchester. No solo había alojado un estuche con un violín dentro, junto a ello se fue lo que realmente era… lo que fui… lo que ya no soy mas.

A pesar de que ella regresaba cada temporada, su estadía no era permanente. Habían pasado ya más de diez años desde su inevitable partida. Y aun así… yo seguía sin poder soportar verla ir.

Aunque rechacé tocarlo de nuevo y perder mi gusto y deleite por el violín, mi amor por la música siempre estaría en lo más profundo de mí, no de la misma forma… pero seguiría.

Había cambiado ese amor por aquel instrumento a otro… ya no tocaba el violín, mis ratos libres los dedicaba a tocar el piano. Uno de mis primos que habitaba en Londres era un aficionado a el, y gracias a Jared pude perfeccionar a tal grado mi rendimiento.

Eleanor había sido demasiado puntual al día siguiente… por suerte como todo caballero ingles… siempre estaba listo antes de tiempo para ser puntual. Al bajar por las escaleras, frente a mi choco el rostro de la adorada esposa de mi padre.

—Buenos días. —le hablé mirándola de reojo, no respondería mas que con su cara endurecida llena de recelo.

Seguí bajando y a mi lado derecho estaba el Duque tomando el desayuno. Ni siquiera gire a mirarlo.

Cuando salí, uno de mis hermanastros jugaba alegremente por los verdes pastos del castillo. En su mano sostenía un avión color rojo, un juguete mío de la infancia.

— ¡Terry! —gritó al verme; era el mas pequeño de los tres hijos que tuvo mi padre con esa mujer.

—Hola Sam. — cargué al pequeño de cinco años. — ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—Tuve pesadillas y mejor me desperté… tome uno de tus juguetes de tu habitación. ¡Lo siento! ¡Espero no te moleste! —su carita empezó a tornarse roja… iba a llorar. Su vista caía al suelo.

—Mmm… — exclamé. —Yo creo que ese juguete ya no es mío…

— ¿Ah no? —abrió ampliamente sus almendrados ojos subiéndolos hacia los míos.

—No… ya no es mío. Ahora es tuyo Sam. —dije con suave voz.

— ¿De verdad Terry? — me reí al verlo posar graciosamente sus manos en mis rostro.

—Si todo tuyo pequeño. —me dio un fuerte abrazo con aquellos diminutos brazos. Sam era un pequeño muy alegre y especial. Cuando terminaba peleándome por alguna razón con su madre… el siempre llegaba ami habitación y mi mal humor desaparecía por completo con tan solo mirarlo sonreír.

Siempre decía… "Terry tu siempre serás mi hermano aunque mama diga que no". Era un pequeño con gran corazón.

Bajó de mis brazos segundos después y corrió hasta el interior del castillo brincoteando con su nuevo juguete. Giré al sentir sobre mi un par de ojos que me miraban fijamente… era Eleanor quien aparecía con lágrimas en sus ojos dentro del coche viendo la escena con el pequeño.

Suspiré al verla así, este seria un día alegre para ambos después de tanto tiempo separados. Camine hacia el coche no esperando a que me abriera el chofer, tardaría. Al subir y sentarme Eleanor se arrojo hacia mi y me rodeo con sus finos y largos brazos. Escuché y sentí como gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su blanco rostro.

— ¡Oh, Terry! – sollozaba de nuevo. —Mi Terry querido. Mi hijo… cuanto te extrañaba. —yo también la extrañe, su cara, su sonrisa, sus bellos ojos, su exquisito aroma a rosas…

—Que alegría de verte madre. —hablé después de que suavizo sus brazos de mi y la vi a la cara.

— ¡Estas tan guapo hijo!

—Y tú más hermosa mamá, la misma de siempre. —su sonrisa decayó y me abrazó de nuevo con mucho sentimiento.

—No llores mas, no me gusta verte así. —pasé mis dedos sobre sus parpados y ojos, secando cada gota que amenazaba por salir.

—No pude evitar llorar, tenia tanto tiempo de no verte. Además verte con el pequeño Sam me recordó a tu padre cuando te sostenía entre sus brazos. El te miraba de la misma forma en que tu vez a ese pequeño.

—Con mucho amor.

—Si, fue tan tierno que me conmovió.

—No recuerdes más madre. Por eso no me gusta que vengas hasta acá.

—Lo se hijo, ¡pero tenia tantas ganas de verte!! Que no esperaría el verte llegar, mejor yo llego… —sonrío ampliamente.

—Eres muy conmovedora Eleanor, pero la próxima vez prefiero yo ser quien pase a tu casa.

—Esta bien hijo.

—Bien, no insisto más. Ahora vayamos a desayunar algo. La cena es hasta tarde así que tenemos mucho tiempo para charlar. —finalicé sonriéndole.

Eran las tres de la tarde y seguíamos charlando en un café, ¿de que? De todo… mi vida, su vida… el colegio, sus obras y eventos por venir. Un año más de trabajo se le avecinaba a Eleanor, nuevas obras que presentaría por la mayor parte del mundo, más viajes y menos tiempo libre.

—Llevas una agenda demasiado apretada, algún día será malo para tu salud. —le dije mirando su feliz rostro al contarme las nuevas noticias.

—Soy una mujer que ama su carrera… actuar es mi vida y seria infeliz sino lo hiciera. —le oí decir mientras daba un sorbo al café.

—Será poco el tiempo que tengas para verte. —respondí con un tono no común en mi voz. Si invertía menos tiempo en visitas ahora seria nada lo que quedaría.

—Mis viajes nunca me estorbaran para escaparme y venir a Inglaterra. O talvez tú puedas acompañarme a una de mis giras hijo.

—Eso seria encantador, pero sabes que deseo expandirme por mis propios medios.

—Tenemos cientos de papeles que podrías interpretar. Hace tiempo que lo abandonaste… seria genial un espectáculo presentando a madre e hijo en un grandioso espectáculo, ¿no lo crees? Seria como tu regreso…

—Es extenuante madre, pero seria una experiencia maravillosa… podría meterlo en mis planes.

—Tu solo avísame y yo arreglo todo mi querido Romeo.

—Gracias, hermosa Julieta.

— ¡Que años eran esos! Hermosos recuerdos me quedan con esa obra, fue la primera vez que vi a tu padre… cuando se cerró el telón, lo último que vi fue su rostro. Al ir a mi camerino estaba lleno de rosas, pero ningunas eran como las del… blancas y con hermoso aroma, nunca recibí otras como aquellas.

—Por eso amas tanto tu jardín.

—Si, la razón de porque es mi lugar preferido. Ningún otro sitio del mundo es tan especial como esa terraza. Ahí te vi dar tus primeros pasos, tus primeras palabras… ay tantos recuerdos que encierra ese lugar.

—Tengo tiempo de no ir.

— ¡Pues vamos hijo! ¡Es temprano! Nada me haría más feliz que estar ahí contigo. —le sonreí y me puse de pie inmediatamente. Saque mi cartera y deje dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta.

—No perdamos más tiempo. —le ofrecí mi brazo el cual tomo gustosa. Vagos recuerdos tenía en mi mente de aquel lugar, pero eran de mis favoritos.

Al ir saliendo Eleanor se detuvo antes de subir al coche, su bolso había quedado olvidado en la mesa. Regresé a recogerlo y al abrir la puerta una chica de cabellos castaños chocó contra mí derramando el líquido caliente que llevaba en sus manos encima de mi camisa.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —habló apenada al levantar el vaso del suelo y pasar su servilleta sobre mi pecho. Baje la mirada buscando la suya… su rostro tenia un leve sonrojeo en las mejillas.

—Mi… — alcancé a oír a una de las meseras del lugar quien salía apresuradamente. —Déjame ayudarte. —no les presté mucha atención y quité la mano de ella sobre mi, entré de nuevo al lugar y me dirigí al baño de caballeros y tomé una toalla para limpiarme.

— Que chica más torpe —musité. Mi piel quedó rojiza de lo caliente y mi camisa sucia. Debía regresar al castillo por ropa nueva.

—Joven Grandchester. —me llamaba la mesera al momento que salí del baño. Giré y la miré molesto. — ¡Que pena con usted! La muchacha iba distraída y no… —interrumpí.

—No se preocupe, yo solo regresaba por algo que olvido mi madre. —sentí como mi rostro se tensaba al ver los ojos de la señora rubia que me miraban perpleja, no se movía ni un poco. — Y bien… —reaccionó con mi tono duro y camino inmediatamente hacia la mesa donde estuvimos.

—Aquí esta joven. —le agradecí son una pequeña curvatura en mis labios. La chica del café ya no estaba en la salida. Se había ido. Moví mi rostro a ambos lados en su búsqueda pero ¿Por qué la buscaba? Tu madre espera Terry, di a mi derecha y pronto regrese con Eleanor.

— ¿Qué te paso hijo? —salió del coche preocupada. Noto las manchas en mi camisa, el saco no las cubría del todo.

—Nada madre, una tonta muchacha que derramó su café en mí al salir. No miraba por donde iba. Tendré que regresar al castillo del Duque a cambiarme.

—Yo te acompaño.

—No te preocupes, que me dejen en casa, yo te alcanzo en una hora con Jared.

—No quiero que faltes o te desvíes a otro lugar. —volvimos a subir al coche. El chofer comenzó a andar hacia la casa de Eleanor.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial esa cena? ¿No podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión?

—Además de la visita de mi hermano, Jared quiere hacer público su compromiso con toda la familia reunida.

— ¿Se casa? — la noticia me tomó de sorpresa, ni siquiera sabia que tenia una novia.

—Si, me dijeron que es una chica muy dulce y tierna.

— ¿De quien es hija?

—Mmm… bueno… —empezó a dudar. —No importa si no es hija de una familia acaudalada o de la realeza. Ella vive sola.

—Entonces es pobre….

—Terry…

—Si madre, es pobre… ¿sabes lo que dirá su padre?

—Mi hermano no es como Richard. El no dirá nada… simplemente estará feliz de que su hijo haya encontrado alguien a quien ama y pueda compartir su vida.

—Debe ser una interesada como todas las chicas, lo mas seguro es que ande tras la fortuna de tu familia madre.

— ¡Cállate Terry! No me gusta que juzgues antes de conocer.

—Bueno, me callo madre. Pero ya veras tú si no es cierto. —el coche se detuvo. — Sean damas o no, todas son unas interesadas. Adiós madre, te veo después.

—Vas a ir, ¿cierto??

—Ya veré. —dije duramente. Me dolía hablarle de esa forma, pero ella no tenia la razón. Seguro esa chica jugaba con Jared. Y el, como todo buen hombre le daría lo que fuera por tenerla feliz.

Me abrumé un segundo y después me metí a la regadera cuando subí a mi habitación, sentía el olor a café impregnado en el cuerpo.

_Y su música no fue __más que deleite a mis oídos, penetrando con melodía desbordante de simples movimientos mi frío corazón, haciéndome sentir pleno y feliz. Despertando en mi algo que no conocía, un interés que dude en volver a sentir._

Tomé mi auto y salí hacia casa de mi familia. La cena estaba por comenzar, pero al llegar quise dar un paseo breve por los bosques. Me encantaba subir a algún árbol, sentir como el aire fresco pasa por mi rostro, estar tranquilo y fumar un cigarrillo.

Las hojas de los árboles se movían sin control, parecía que una tormenta fuerte se avecinaba. Las luces de cielo descendían, pronto iba a oscurecer.

Unos ruidos en el pasto me distrajeron, eran pasos apresurados de alguien. Al bajar mi rostro vi a una chica que caminaba sin algún rumbo por estos lugares. No lucia como una invitada, pero era bonita, muy bonita.

Me escuchó moverme entre el árbol. Se paró en seco esperando alguna respuesta.

—Cada vez hay seres más bellos en los bosques. —me dije a mi mismo, pareció escucharme.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó con voz temblorosa. Percibí lo que sentía, tenia miedo. Se agachó y tomó una barrilla tirada a su costado, esta se movía levemente entre sus dedos.

—Suelta eso, podrías herir a alguien. — hablé antes de saltar frente a ella, no me gustaba causar miedo en las mujeres.

Sus ojos, grises… me miraban profundamente, seguía viendo el miedo en ella. Aquellos ojos me recordaron a los de otra persona, pero no recordaba a quien.

— ¿Quién eres? — me apuntó con la varilla, sentí como rozó en mi pecho. La tomé con mi mano derecha de la punta y la sujeté fuertemente.

—La pregunta es… ¿Quién eres tú y que haces por estos lugares?

—No te incumbe. —contestoo arrogantemente. Su miedo se convirtió en enojo.

—Baja eso…—arrebaté esa varilla puntiaguda de sus manos, pude notar que una de ellas se rasguñó y astillo. — Me eres algo familiar bella dama…

—No lo creo jamás he visto a alguien así como tu…

—Talvez eres una pueblerina viendo que se encuentra para robárselo…. —mis palabras torcieron su rostro, sus finas facciones se tensaron y estalló.

— ¿Qué??? ¡Óyeme! Pedazo de idi…- tapee inmediatamente su boca, no soportaba ver que gritaran de manera, menos una chica.

—Eso no se dice frente a un caballero…

—Mm… Mm… —bajee mi mano al ver sus ojos con desesperación.

— ¡Me voy! Llamare a los guardabosques para que estén al pendiente.

— ¡Idiota! – escuché que gritó, mas no preste atención. — ¡No soy una ladrona! —yo que sabia, ya el guardabosques me daría razón de ello.

Llegué hacia la entrada de la casa, la familia estaba sentada ya en el comedor. Mi madre me vio sonriente y me señaló mi lugar al lado de ella. Hice un simple ademán hacia todos los demás. No veía por ningún lugar a mis tíos ni a Jared.

— ¿No vendrá tu hermano? —le susurré al oído a Eleanor.

—No, hubo inconvenientes. —respondió con tristeza.

—Ya será en otra ocasión, que mal por Jared. ¿Y donde esta el y su novia? Ya es tarde para la cena.

—Ellos están por llegar, Jared salió en búsqueda de Miranda por los jardines. —suspiré y sentí mi rostro tensar, esa chica… Miranda. La chica del bosque era la prometida de Jared. Si, no me equivoqué. Interesada.

—Creo que ya la conocí. — Eleanor giró a verme pero en eso entro Jared con la chica tomada de su mano. Levanté mi rostro y tope son sus profundos ojos, ella palideceo al mirarme.

—Tu… —musitó lanzándome una mirada llena de resentimiento.

— ¡Encontraste a la pueblerina, primo! —bajee mi mirada y limpié mi boca después de comer un trozo de fruta.

— ¿Qué? — le oí preguntar molesto a Jared, di vuelta mi cara y vi su rostro de sorpresa.

— ¡Terry! – gritó mi madre. —Lo siento Miranda… mi hijo es un maleducado… —respondió la chica de nuevo con desden.

Jared me lanzó otra mirada de enojo cuando pregunté si ella era su supuesta y querida novia. Ya recordaba a esta chica, sabía que esos ojos los había visto antes, fue la misma que derramó el café encima de mí. Su apariencia precaria no la había notado en ese lugar.

—Disculpa primo, pero como viene vestida pensé que era una pueblerina que quería entrar a robarse algo… —ambos salieron segundos después, ella comenzó a sollozar, me sentí mal, pero no… seguro quería engañar o manipular con tontas lagrimas a Jared.

—Ya recuerdo a esa chica. –pensé en voz alta. Eleanor me miro incrédula al igual que mis demás familiares.

—Fuiste muy grosero hijo.

—Madre… ella no es digna de estar en una mesa con nosotros.

— ¡Terry!

—Uf… —suspiré. —Perdóname madre, creo que mejor me retiro.

_Y su bella manera de agradecer la vida, de sonreírle cada día… con exquisitas melodías. Y ella __entró en mi, como aire en mis pulmones, fresca y dándome vida. Dando sentido a lo que ya no tenía, devolviendo hacia mi lo que mas quería. _

— ¡Quiero escucharte tocar! De nuevo… —no se si pedía o exigía, no me importaba. Yo solo quería escucharla de nuevo. Sentir otra vez que mi vida valía la pena y tenia sentido.

Que mi deseo de tocar otra vez, lo hiciera volver. Pero ella solo me veía llena de asombro y confusión. Le volví a repetir que lo hiciera.

_Continuara…_

_Victoria S__á__enz_


End file.
